Element of Love
by Element-is-in-Death-City
Summary: I really suck at summaries but you can review and help me out please! Also OC's added so please don't hate! This is my first fanfic so yeah...


**A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks! I hope you like it though! Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 1: First day

I walked up the steps of the DWMA.

"This is a creepy looking building" Cloud said, looking around. "I like it!" I said. "Element! You like anything with perfect symmetry and looks creepy!" Cloud almost yelled.

"Got a problem with it?" I said creepily, in a murderous tone. "E-Element you k-know I hate when you use th-that voice!" Cloud yelled.

"Yeah so what?" I asked still using that voice. "Please stop" Cloud whined. "Fine" I pouted.

"Owe!" I said wincing in pain. "Element? What happened? Are you ok?" Fang asked, concerned. "Y-yeah" I winced at how I stuttered. Blood started to seep out of the re-opened cut on my cheek.

~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~

I was holding Cloud and Fang in my hands. Cloud in left, Fang in right. Both were knives.

I normally would have used Cloud to block but they were locked in weapon form and Fang was no longer in my hand.

"Damn it!" Cloud screeched. "I'll be fine" I replied. I turned cloud into a sword, holding him in my left hand and now empty right hand.

I jumped up and slashed downward. When I landed, I had slashed across the creature's chest. I rolled towards Fang and grabbed him, turning Cloud back into a knife.

The creature slashed at me, cutting my cheek. It would be dead soon. "Cloud! Fang! Now!" I yelled. They turned into one big sword. It went through the creature's chest, killing it.

~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~

"Are you ok?" Someone asked, snapping me back to reality. "Yes! How many damn times do I haft to say I'm fine!" I snapped. "oh sorry, but you really should get that stitched up" the boy said, his eyed twitching.

The boy was cute. He had black hair that wasn't long but wasn't short either. On the left side of his hair there were three white stripes. He was about my height. And his eyes! They were a beautiful golden honey color.

"Oh well thanks for your concern but it'll heal quickly enough" I smirked. "Mind helping us get to the 'Death Room' I think it is?" "Oh sure" he said, smiling "Are you new?" I nodded. "Yeah. Cloud, Fang, and I are"

I introduced him to my weapons. Cloud was happy to meet him, but he was still a bit shy. Fang just nodded. "Oh and I'm Element" I said. "I'm Death the Kidd. Call me Kidd though" Kidd said, smiling warmly.

'_Wow this guy is so nice and really cute!'_

I cut my thoughts off there. No I was not going there. Kidd and I lightly talked on our way to the 'Death Room'.

"Hi. Hey. How are ya?" a very cheery, childish voice greeted. "Father" Kidd said nodding. "Oh hey Kiddo! What brings you here?" The voice said. Whoever it was had a very silly mask.

"Well it seems we have new students. I brought them here" Kidd said. "Well it looks like we have some serious business to attend to. Anyone want some tea. Kid you stay too. You need to know who you'll be looking after." Lord Death said, his voice dropping and octave.

We all sat around a little table, sipping our tea. "I think it's only fair for you to know our background for you to really accept us here." I said. Lord Death only nodded.

"Element why must you insist on telling them?" Fang asked, sounding irritated. "Y-yeah they might not want us here" Cloud said, his voice shaking at the fear of being an outcast again. "Cloud, Fang, quit! They deserve to know! And I'm tired of lying!" I said in using my scary voice, causing Kidd to jump.

"Now I was saying" I resumed in my normal voice. "I'm Lady Arachna's daughter. One of many. My cousin Crona attends here. Now that Lady Arachna is dead, her bond with me is gone and I want to stop evil, some of which I've caused myself." I said bowing my head.

I told them how I ended up with Fang and Cloud, my only friends growing up. When I finished I bowed my head.

"Well we'd be happy to have you all here! Kiddo will help you with anything you need." Lord Death said. I nodded. "Th-thank you. And you won't regret this!' I said. As I walked out with Kidd and my weapons I heard Death mumble "I hope not"

As we walked down the hall I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You've had a rough past and I'm sorry about that. I hope you'll feel safe and accepted here." Kidd said.

I smiled, though I know it wasn't real. "Thank you"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. It feels like this chapter is short so I'll try to update soon! Please review so I know if you want me to continue**


End file.
